Till Death Do Us Part
by The Rum Tum Tugger
Summary: Rouge and Shadow are finally getting married. Like any old couple... but someone get jealous and threatens the couple. Will they be able to stay alive for long? SHADOUGE. T for strong language in later chapters. I might make it more then T if something else happens. I changed the title! Original was "Sometimes death is the only way." HIATUS! Reason: Sick...
1. Fate must meet

Fate must meet.

 **A/N I don't really know what I'm gonna do with this story. I'ma just post whatever. But for now I might as well start with a cute marriage. Also if you see any mistakes in this please do tell, I want to correct them as much as I can. And I'm a slow writer I warn you I do not always update one book on time. I'm gonna try to make a reminder of when I should finish my next chapter and post whatever I got. Also I'm getting my permit this weekend so that is something I'm doing that might block me from writing. I will put "HIATUS" if I can't upload on time. But I guess expect one weekly? Maybe.**

Chapter 1

(Rouge Pov)

Today is the day. The day me and Shadow finally get married. What a wonderful time in life, when a man and a woman find that they are meant to. A time when they found to officially call themselves the cutest MARRIED couple. How I longed for this day. Everything was set and ready. I was ready. I wore a long white sleeveless dress with a black torso and a black and red ribbon lining my waist also with red gloves.

I couldn't wait any longer. Good thing I didn't have to. I was all dolled up and ready to go. They lead me out of the makeup room, and over to the door entrance. This was so exciting. After a good 5 months of being engaged. The wait was long enough for me.

Some girls get nervous on their wedding day. Me on the other hand, I wasn't nervous. I was excited! Cause Shadow is a guy I've been with for a long time. I've known him since we first meant on Space Colony Ark. I remember asking if I could join. He was the one who agreed first. I never thought I'd like a quiet, proud and socially awkward hedgehog like Shadow. In fact, I had a crush with another guy at the time. That fire engine red Echidna who guarded the famous Master Emerald Named Knuckles. He was a strong guy, and very handsome too. But he never liked me. But as stubborn as I am, I kept trying to work my way in. But to no avail.

Shadow is much better though. He is a guy with little friends and no real family besides Eggman. Shadow has a really interesting past. He was made by an alien named Black Doom and human named Generald Robotnik. But my question is, was Shadow meant to be a weapon or an aid? There is a lot about Shadow that I can barely explain without going into a huge story.

I'm his best friend. Probably his only Mobian friend. He never really liked to socialize. Probably due to not having very much interaction with anyone but Maria. He loved Maria though. She was a blond haired, blue eyes girl with some sort of disease. But I'm not gonna go into yet another hug part of Shadows life. He is a complicated piece of...ummm... I'm still kinda confused on what he is. All I know is that he was made by aliens and humans but looks like a Mobian...

I heard the music kick in. It was about time. Everyone had been settled and it was time for everything to come together. And it was also time to walk through the doors.

Since I didn't have a father or mother to walk me down I had Eggman, my closest thing to a father, walk me down.

Once I entered all eyes were on me. Everyone was gaping in amazement as I entered. I quickly looked over at Shadow to see his reaction. Just as I thought, no real detection on his expression but you can see in his eyes that he is amazed. He never was one to show emotion. But he was wearing a big smile. Then again he never smiles s I guess I could see it in his face.

I walk down the middle of the room. I didn't have any sisters so I choose Cream to be my flower girl. She loves flowers. She also loved weddings. She was just the kindest of sweethearts.

Then you had Bokkun, the ring holder. He was behind Cream. Both Cream and Bokkun have crush on each other. Which is kinda cute. Reason why Bokkun is our ring holder is because he is sorta like Shadow's little brother. I also knew Bokkun, him and I go way back. The most bonding time we had was when I stole his locket with a picture of Cream in it so I could force him to do my bidding. I'd threaten to reveal his secret unless he helped me to get Eggmans Chaos Emeralds. But at one point he found out I wasn't a stowaway. And then my partnership ended there. Sorta, I was still on his team.

Amy, Blaze and Sally where my bridesmaids. They wore red sleeveless dresses with a black rose on the side of their waist. They are some of my closest friends. So i choose them to be my bridesmaids.

Shadow's best man was Silver. Odd, but Silver is sorta like family to me and Shadow. Silver is also a Hedgehog like Shadow, Amy and Sonic. Silver has a pelt of Silver. And he has some chest fur just like Shadow, he has some sort of eye marking like Shadow's too. He is from the future. He always tries to act like Shadow. He has always had a great respect for him too. I don't know but he just is... Interesting.

Shadow, the groom. My main man. The love of my life. He's a black Hedgehog with red streaks going down all 6 of his spines and has that white chest fur I was talking about. He has dark brown skin and is the unlimited being. My unlimited being. He has the loveliest color plate, red, black and white with golden inhibitor rings. I remember when he saved me from a fall that could of killed me. I can't believe he'd save me instead of that staff that would unleash horrible terror on the world. He's saved me more than once. He is so mysterious. You never know what he'll do next. Not even me, for as long as I've known him, I could never figure him out. But isn't that that fun of it?

We stared into each other's eyes. I just love his crimson eyes. They reminded me of ruby's. I love jewels. He looked so handsome in his black suit with that red bow beneath his neck. And he still has his inhibitor rings on. Well, not all of them. I have one that Sonic found for me after he died. Not saying I'm marring a corpse, it's just he came back? Or Eggman found a clone of him. I don't know if he died or not but at least he was here with me.

Everyone was in place. I heard the Marriage officiant talk. That broke our gaze.

"Friends and Family of the Rouge and Shadow, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day." he started and I looked back at the crowed. I gave a smile. "We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Rouge and Shadow, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship." I couldn't agree more with the Marriage officiant.

"Rouge and Shadow, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor." Everyone laughed at that last statement. "So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again."

We had memorized our lines in this part so we told the Marriage officiant that we'd take that part for ourselves to say.

"You may say your lines now." he whispered to me and Shadow.

Shadow went first, "I, Shadow take you, Rouge, to be my wife, my best friend, my faithful partner, my team mate and my love from this day forward. In the presence our friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He kept a smile the whole time. And didn't break in voice or in eye contact the whole time. But now it was my turn.

"I, Rouge, take you Shadow to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. You don't have to be alone. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face to-together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I did pretty good. A little crack in my voice but that's cause I forgot to drink my water beforehand.

"The rings please." the marriage official asked. Bokkun walked up to us and held the ring pillow as high as he could. Funny things is, is that it's Shadow inhibitor ring he lost. I did give it back to him but he used it as a ring for our marriage. He had one too. But our rings were engraved with writings on them.

"I, Shadow, give you Rouge this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Shadow grabbed my left wrist and pushed the ring onto it. And I took the one meant for him and placed it back on his right wrist.

We looked over at the wedding official. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the Marriage officiant said.

And before I knew it I was swept off my feet and in the air to be kissed lovingly by Shadow. The crowd cheered.

Over the crowd cheering the marriage official said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Robotnik!"

Shadow put me in the position bridle style. And tore down the middle with his super speed. But not to fast. He took me upstairs to the break room so people could get ready for the reception.


	2. Barn House Dancing!

**A/N Hello! Next chapter yay! I'm probably one of the slowest writers ever but anyway, here is the next chapter. I tried to go over ever spelling mistake and error. But if you still find one I'd love it if you pointed it out for me. Also I'm a beginner in this whole writing thing so I'm still practicing. Thanks for the faves. It means a lot. And it helps me get motivated! You really don't have to review if you don't want to. I kind of find it unnecessary. UNLESS there is a mistake you want to point out.**

(Shadows Pov)

We walked down the stairs into the reception room after getting ready. We entered into the room. It was very pretty. All the décor was black and white with red roses or hearts. There were round tables spread across the room all of them having at least 6 chairs. There was a stage with white cloth coming down the sides. And a dance floor. There weren't any flashing lights or anything. Rouge knows how I hate those. She pretty much chooses every detail of the place and set most of it up. I just paid for it or choose what kind of icing the cake would have. She just loves to decorate.

I glanced at Rouge seeing what she wanted to do for a grand entrance since no one had found out we had come in. She had thought up a plain so quickly. And it was a good one.

"We are going to have to get around back and change the music." She whispered into my ear, "Then once we tell the music man to wait 5 minutes in order for us to come back here and get prepared."

I was nervous about what she said next.

"Then once we hear the music go off we will jump into the crowd and start barn house dancing."

My face grew pale. I hated dancing. And doing a barn house dance was even worse. I knew how to do a barn house dance but doing it in front of people is not my type of dancing. I like personal dance one on one or having VERY close friends near me.

Rouge noticed my pale looking face and nudged me, "I'm going to be doing it with you, darling. There is no need to worry. Just act like it's you and me and a few friends." She tried here best to encourage me it kind of worked. I was still nervous. But I just nodded and I grabbed her by the waist and grabbed my chaos emerald.

"Chaos Con-" Rouge grabbed my arm.

"How about we do this the Rouge way?" She gave a wink.

"Alright, but if we are about to get caught then I will chaos control us out of there." She nodded.

We crouched down as low as we could. Rouge was along the wall while I was more near to the crowd so I could hide Rouges white dress with my big black quills. We rounded a corner of the wall next to Rouge and hid behind it. There was no more crowd up to this corner. But we weren't out of the woods yet. Rouge tapped me on the shoulder and motioned me to the next hiding spot.

I nodded and we moved to the inside corner and crouched back down near the wall.

I could hear some people wondering where we where and when we'd be here for the party. Some just brushed it off, others just thought we were having our time together and talking about stuff. _Aren't they wrong. We are practically in sight and could be caught by anyone if they bothered to look._ I thought.

We made it to the music station. We came right in and Vector, managing the music, was standing there. He glanced over at us with wide eyes.

"Shadow! Rouge!? What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Shh…" I clamped his jaw shut.

Rouge walked over to him, "We need you to help out with our entrance. We need you to play 'Barn house dancing' in 5 minutes. We need some time to get back to our spot. Then we will come dancing out once it starts to play. Got that?" Vector nodded and I took my hands off his mouth.

"Alright, 5 minutes. Got it." He said turning to the music player.

 **A/N Sorry this one is short. I had church and I was trying to complete it so. It took me foreva. I hope you enjoy and that there are no mistakes. Till next update!**


	3. Putting It into Play (Part 1)

**A/N I'm really sorry about the last chapter and how short it was. Thought I did say I'd update it on the weekend no matter how short. Also I just wanted to say this is inspired by "The Crimson Affair" by my most fave writer xXshadrouge291xX . She is just the most skilled writer I've ever seen and her chapters each are amazing and she is my senpai! And if you're reading this senpai... I LOVE YOU'RE STORIES SO MUCH! I check it almost twice a day for a new chapter! That's how great your story is to me! ^^ I can't wait for the next chapters! Anyway anyone who loves Shadouge should check her out! They are amazing enough to call her senpai! Anyway onto the story!**

 **Chapter 3**

(Shadows Pov)

I shut the door behind us. I turn around to Rouge.

"Alright that's one part of the plain done." She whispered looking at the crowd in front of us.

"But it's not over yet..."

I looked over at her. She must of noticed me getting nervous again.

"No going back now." She said in a taunting voice. I just growled in anger and of fear. I truly hated dancing. And barn house dancing just made this all worse. We could of slow danced... but Rouge is a kind of mobian who loves to make things interesting. She never let's you get out of something she wants. And if she is going down I'd be going her.

My family and I use to have little dance plays. Maria and I would put on the dance plays. We'd make up dances and mess around. We got most our moves from dance videos. We practiced for weeks just to get a few of the moves down. But when we'd put on the play it we'd mess everything up. It was still a lot of fun.

Rouge nudged me to fallow her back to our spot where we had entered. I knelt down and crawled with her.

Just up ahead some of the party guessed blocked our way back. _Damn it!_ I thought. I hated when plains didn't go well into play.

Rouge saw the party guest and started to look for another way over there.

She was getting panicked. She had no idea where to go. And neither did I.

(Rouges Pov)

 _Well, this has made a turn..._ I thought, If they see my dress they'll get curious. I have to get us out of here! I looked around frantically. I saw a vent but it was to small for my dress. We couldn't go through the crowd. I can't fly, that'd give me away. There is just no way out. I thought to myself, Except... Chaos control. But I don't wanna do that! That'd ruin our wedding adventure!

I let out a tiny moan of frustration. I look over at Shadow. He new I had no idea what to do. We'd Chaos control out of here if this was a mission. But I want this to be something we do without magic. And Chaos Control make a bright green light if you use it. It might just give us away. We're stuck and there is really no way out of it. Well, at least not without taking the fun out of it.

"Rouge?" I jumped and looked at Shadow.

"Hmmm?"

"We either do this or don't. Chaos control or sit her waiting for a plain or for them to move. Pick." Shadow whisper not being mean or anything just giving me options. But I still didn't want to Chaos Control. But in order to do this we must or time will run out and the music will change for no reason. Making everyone confused and worried about where we are. But each option he listed might ruin everything. This is way to hard, we're agents and we've been in worse scraps then this.

I looked around once more and I saw a way. Or more like a window. _Why didn't I see that before!_ I thought.

I looked back over my shoulder to Shadow.

"I choose none of you're plains." Shadow looked even more frustrated.

"I found a different way out." I said proudly with an added wink.

"Where? There is no way-" He stopped after I pointed to the window. I gave a triumphant smirk.

"Well, let's get moving!" I whispered.

(Shadows Pov)

I took her arm and stood up slowly. We made our way to the window. This was kind of risky. Cause anyone could see us right now. We'd have to get out fast.

She slowly opened the window. Once she got it open I lifted her up. Her dress all over my face. She finally slipped through. Now it was my turn I lift one leg up and Rouge grabs my arm to help me over.

"Hey!"

I freeze.

 **A/N Sorry for cliff hanger and short chapter... I'm so bad at this... I've decided to instead of having update once every week post when I can. Cause I can't keep this up on a week end bases. I will try to post every weekend but I've noticed if I do that it won't be long enough. And if it's not long enough then I get upset and feel like I've failed you. So I'm gonna post chapters when I can from here on out. And the Hiatus sign will only come if I'm busy or have something else or haven't posted in a long time. I know you'd probably like it weekly but it's really hard and stressing. I might do one-shots weekly though. Cause then i can just make a long story with no problem. I'm sorry if you liked the once every week thing but I just can't keep posting long enough chapters. They will be short if I do.**


End file.
